No helping it
by loseyourself99
Summary: This is my story about a girl named Kristine and her adventures through first love, dealing with her stepmother , and her overprotective father.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic story I thought long and hard about what to right about and got nothing. But I decided to give it a chance and write this story. This is my story about a girl named Kristine and her adventures through first love, dealing with her stepmother , and her overprotective father.**

Alright enough of me talking lets get to the story I'll see you at the bottom.

_My name is Kristine I live in Houston with my dad and stepmother_. _I'm 15 years old and one of my favorite things to do go on tour with my dad. That is until I found out about my stepmother she's not a bad person I just don't like her. Ever since she came around my life has changed for the worst._

I was sitting in my room journaling when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in" I said even though I didn't mean it. I rolled my eyes when I saw who it was it was my stepmother but most of the world knows her as Michelle McCool. She acts all nice and goody around me but I know she doesn't like me. Mostly because I'm the only thing my dad likes more than her. Oh I should probably mention my dad is the Undertaker.

What" I asked her totally pissed off because she was in my room. Not to many things make me mad but the biggest offense to me is when you come in through my door. "Your in a good mood" she said with an annoyingly sarcastic voice. "I was till I saw your face" I shot back quickly. "Whatever are you ready to go or what?" she said. "I've been ready for the past what 3 hours me and dad were waiting for you". I said so pissed off I was probably steaming. She walked closer to me and said "I'd watch your tone unless you want your life to turn into hell". My life was hell ever since she walked through that front door and stayed but I stayed quite and walked through the door grabbing my stuff on the way out. Michelle smirked this would be a fun two weeks for sure.

Sitting in the car on the way to the airport I was just reading my book with my ipod on. I could really care less about what was going on around me. That was until I felt the car stop and be put into park. I hopped out the car and followed my dad and that woman to the gate this was surely going to be the worst two weeks of mty life. I truly hate waiting for planes it makes me think if its gonna be so much of a problem why not just drive but I don't think I can sit for hours ina car so I guess plane it is.

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing and if you have any ideas let me know this chapter is really just to tell you about what will happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back again. With the second chapter but first I like to thank all my reviewers. Your reviews let me know I'm doin something right.**

**All right enough of my words on to the story see ya at the bottom.**

_it was about 11:30pm when we arrived at our hotel room. I practically begged my dad for my own hotel room but he said no something about what happened when I was 13and he let me stay alone somebody dwelling on the past. I never had an issue with staying in the room when it was just us but now he has Michelle and I don't want to be added to the mix. I can just tell she's going to do something to piss me off. But I guess I just have to deal with it. Well I'm going to bed now its past midnight._ I turned off my desk light and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to what sounded like screaming 3 year olds but when my vision finally cleared I saw that it was just Michelle and her best and only friend Layla. I just sighed when did I become the smartest person in this room oh yeah when dad left. Jeez someone needs to tell them to shut up while I'm trying to sleep there's really only a few things I get from my father height, hair color, temper especially temper, and when I'm sleep don't even think of waking me. I rolled over and pulled the pillow over my head and went back to sleep.

I woke up to a strange overwhelming pain that came from a softball being launched at my head. It was at that moment that I wanted to kill whoever called that game soft ball because it hard and hurts like hell. I also wanted to kill the blonde witch that threw the ball at me.

I gave Michelle my best pissed off glare and asked what the hell was wrong with her. All she said was "Wake up I've got some errands to run" I looked at her like she was the stupidest person in the world. "That still doesn't explain why the hell you threw the softball at my head." I said doing my best not to beat her down with the table lamp. Michelle just shrugged and walked out the door saying it seemed like a good idea at the time. I lost it I waited until I heard the car pull off and yelled" You two toned barbie looking skank I hope you burn in hell or get killed I'd prefer the second way as long as you die a ling sufferable death that everyone will be amused and shocked at the same time when they read the paper." After I got all that out of me I went to take a shower and change my cloths.

After I got out the shower I decided to take a nice long walk. While I was out I stopped and called me friend the Miz everybody thinks he's such a jerk when they never met him I could tell he was a nice guy the first time we talked to each other. He didn't answer so I sighed and kept walking. Then I just decided to call one my friends from home Jessica. We spent like half an hour talking about the most random things till her twin brother Jacob took the phone we talked for awhile until I got a phone call from the hospital. I didn't like the hospital couldn't even believe they called I answered it and there was a guy ont the other end. " Are you Kristine" he asked I said yes skeptically he said "Your dad has been in a terrible accident….

**Oh no cliffhanger. Well shoot me a review if you want to know what happened to the deadman even I want to know. **

**P.S. please don't hate me for that cliffhanger. See ya byez**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's your next chapter enjoy see you at the bottom.**

"Your fathers in the hospital."I dropped the phone and ran for the hospital I didn't even think twice about my phone. When I got to the street I almost got hit by a car. Lucky for me Michelle was driving I jumped in the car and told her to take us to the hospital because dad was there. Fast as lightning she got us to the hospital. We ran to the front desk and a guy took us to the back were my dad was.

When we got to the hospital I started crying when I saw my dad he was laying there unconscious. I thought I was crazy when I felt him grab my hand but I opened my eyes and saw his hand holding mine. "Please don't cry baby girl be strong." "

"But daddy your hurt". I told him about to start crying.

He looked at me again squeezed my hand tighter and said "I'll be just fine. I looked at him and said "No you won't". He looked and gave me a pained smile "Have I ever lied to you". I looked and smiled back he hasn't ever lied to me before. "You should probably go back to the hotel now and get some rest. I smiled again he was lying in the hospital and still trying to take care of me. I told him that I didn't want to stay with Michelle while he was in the hospital. He sighed "You still don't like her do you?" I looked at him and said no, but I told him who I did want to stay with he told me they were away for two weeks but I could ask them when they got back.

I went out into the hallway and told Michelle that she could go in now and I waited outside the door. Two weeks with Michelle this could not be good. When she came out about two hours later we went headed back to the hotel. When we were in the car she almost at the hotel she let out a sigh. "Look I know we have to spend two weeks together alone but I'll make you a proposal." She said I raised an eyebrow "You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." I smiled that was the best idea that she ever had.

When I finally got to sleep at 11:30 something woke me up at 12:30. I can't live like this what the hell is going on here. I walked into the kitchenette where I saw my friend Layla and that woman. Were making popcorn and watching movies. "Why are you guys watching movies at this time of night." I asked her "I thought I said that if you stay out of my business and I'd stay out of yours." "Michelle Layla screamed "Her father's in the hospital so be nice to her." She said coming over to hug me I hugged her back and smirked at Michelle.

Well since you're up why don't you come watch movies with us. I shrugged why not I was up for the rest of the night. We watched a movie called Time to Pass. Kristine was laughing through the whole entire movie. Michelle looked at me confused "What are you laughing at. I said through laughs Tina Marina. Layla looked at me funny and said "Love she's dying". After that movie was over we the Young & The Restless series on DVD witch put me to sleep almost as soon as it came on Layla carried her to her bed because Michelle wouldn't she knew when she came back in the morning Kristine would still be laying there.

**Wow I promise the next chapter will be much longer. But ask yourself these questions Will I tell you who she's staying with until her father gets out of the hospital. I guess you just have to wait shoot me a review if you want more on this story. Next story I update is Family Counts. Oh and be on the lookout for my new story. **

**See ya byez**


	4. Chapter 4

**At last an update sorry for the delay. See you at the bottom**

When I woke up the next morning I was really tired I wanted to kill Michelle, but what was different there. Then there was a knock at the door "Go away" I screamed a voice then said "Fine I'll leave" I quickly ran to the door to see my uncle Kane walking away. I ran and jumped on his back "Where are you going". I asked him. "You told me to go away so I'm gone" he said pushing me off his back "Please don't go Uncle K" I said pouting he just smirked and walked back to the hotel room with me "Fine I won't leave but if you ever tell me to leave again I will walk out of your life forever." I gulped Uncle Kane wasn't one to bluff I knew that from experience. "So what are you doing here" I asked him. "Michelle told me she was going out with Layla and that I needed to come over with you." I looked at him "Layla made her call didn't she." He just chuckled "You know she did."

We sat there watching old wrestling reruns, I watch wrestling all the time. If I ever had wanted to join the WWE I would be just fine because I've watched almost every episode of Smackdown and Raw for the last 14 years. I had to beg my dad to stop treating me like a baby but since I was a baby I lost that argument. Suddenly an alarm ringing broke into my thoughts "What's the alarm for I asked him he just smiled "It's a surprise." He told me, I just smiled this would be very interesting.

You know how when your about to get a surprise how you feel like you're about to die of anticipation well that's how I feel right now. "Are we there yet" I asked very impatient "Chill out girl!" I looked at him with wide eyes I knew I must have been buggin' out if my Uncle Kane was tellin me to chill. So I just sat back and tried to relax and ended up falling asleep. When I woke up I was laying on a couch with my father staring right at me. "Daddy" I screamed and ran over to hug him he winced because I was squeezing his injured ribs so tight but I could tell to him it didn't really matter because I was with him. "Daddy what are you doing here" I asked "Oh I was finally released from that hell hole. He said I just laughed because I knew how much my dad hated hospitals. Almost as much as he hated teenage boys and guys I might be interested in.

"Daddy, can I become a wrestler" I asked afraid of what he might say. I always wanted to become one I've asked him this time and time again ever since I turned twelve He tilted "I'll think about it I still think your too young." My eyes got wide I wasn't expecting that answer "Really". He nodded "Why not think about it in three years you'll be able to make your own decisions anyway. I smiled "Hey dad can I still go to Sara's house" he nodded yeah but only for the rest of the week because you me and Michelle are going to South Beach, Miami." I smiled then thought "Michelle coming too." He gave a loud sigh "You too seriously need to work out what ever tension you guys" I only nodded because I knew he was right "Can Miz come" my father frowned thinking about it then he sighed. "Fine but he has to stay in a different room" I sighed there goes that over protectiveness of his. "By the way" he said catching my attention "Why do you call him Miz instead of Mike." I looked at him puzzled then realized I never actually thought about calling him Mike. "I guess I never really thought about that". I said and walked off to find Mike. I knew I always had feelings for him I just didn't know what they were I think I …. Breaking into my thoughts were sound of footsteps I turned around to see Mike standing there "Hey" he said I just stood there for a second. Hey Mike I just wanted to tell you that my dad said you can come on a trip with me, dad, and useless piece of garbage." He smiled "Cool and you want to explain that useless piece of garbage part." I sighed "Michelle" he chuckled "Nuff said" I smiled as he walked off yeah he had a point.

I sat in the hotel room packing my dad didn't know just how much I needed this week away. It wasn't just a week away from Michelle it was a week of freedom Sara's the only person in the world who doesn't treat me like a little kid, plus I miss my little sisters.

I was just fine until there was a knock at the door I just sighed "Come in unless your name starts with an M and ends with a E. I said smiling then Michelle walked in "Dude can you not take a hint I don't want to see you." She just smirked "I used my middle name" I hit my pillow hard man did I hate her. "Your father tells me your going to stay with Sara for the week." I nodded "Good riddance." She said to me. I looked at her oh if looks could kill I'd be going to jail for murder in the first degree. She turned and walked out of our room. I looked up to the ceiling thank God for Sara's house. My dad came into the room with Michelle he handed me my plane ticket. I was actually sad because the week was almost over it was Friday. But I shrugged it off two days away from Michelle was better than none.

It was about 6:30 when my plane landed I was happy to see Chasey and Gracie again but they didn't really notice me until I got closer. Then ran to me and tackled me to the floor it really hurt. I hugged them and hugged Sara this would be a fun Weekend. When we got back to Sara's house the girls almost immediately dragged me over to play Wii with them I sighed and just went along. In the middle of the game Sara called from the kitchen to me "You want some dinner" I shook my head "No thanks I'm good." She nodded and went back into the kitchen. I just shook my head how many long can they play the same exact game over and over but lucky for me the clock struck 8:30 and the girls had to go to bed. I decided I'd go to bed to since I really was tired.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs I smiled the only thing that was allowed to wake me up food. I ran down stairs to the kitchen to find a plate on the table. I stopped I shouldn't eat until I know it's for me. Sara smiled "You can eat it's for you." I sat down said a brief prayer and swallowed my food whole in five minutes and went to help Sara with the dishes. When we finished the dishes I went into to the living room to watch Chasey and Gracie play that SpongeBob game for what must have been the ten millionth time.

The next day went by real slow. I mean really slow Sara took me and the girls shopping. I sighed I wasn't to big on shopping. I hated it unless I had freedom to roam around get lost and scoop out the guys and come back when I'm called but it's hard to do that with your little sisters always wanting to come with you. So I was stuck looking at curtains with Sara.

When we got home I snuck upstairs to watch t.v. cause I knew that Chasey and Gracie would try and get me to play that stupid game again. Not that I have anything against SpongeBob I love that guy it's just the girls made him there idol or something. I smiled much better than spending the weekend with Michelle.

I must have fallen asleep because I heard Sara calling me for dinner. I sighed my time here was almost up. I walked downstairs and sat down Sara put a plate in front of me "What's wrong sweetie." I sighed "I have to leave tomorrow morning." She smiled don't worry you can come back any time. "Thanks Mom #2." She smiled and walked over to eat her food. When we finished eating I decided why not that very annoying addictive game. "Come on brats let's play that very annoying I mean fun game they got up and ran to the Wii. Sara smiled "Care to join us." I asked her "You made that bed now go lay in it." She told me. I laughed and went out to join them countdown to D day begins.

**Send me a review if you want more. Miracle has left the building. See ya byez.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been forever but I'm back. Finally it's sure been long enough. Well as always I'm talking too much so on to the story.**

When I finally made it back to the hotel that my dad and that woman were staying at I couldn't wait to go on vaction with my dad. When I opened the door I saw Michelle just sitting there staring at me with that hideous face of hers the one she gets whenever she has to tell me something that's gonna total make me go over the deep end.

"Guess what" she asked me.

"What do you want to tell me that will probably blow my life."

"Your father has to work so we're not going on vacation I already told Mike. She said.

As I said something that would blow my life till the end of the year.

"Why?" I asked totally ticked off.

"Because he does end of story, besides he said he reschedule sometime next year." She told me.

All I was thinking at the time was death, death to my whole week because if dad had to work that would make me stuck with Michelle once again.

**Really short I know but I was just writing this to tell you I'm back. I'll try to update some of my other stories too. But you can mostly expect my updates to come on the weekends.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm feeling very generous right now so here's another chapter see you at the bottom.**

I sighed there is absolutely no way that my life could get any worse.

I looked over to see Michelle talking on the phone with my dad. She was nodding and looked pretty upset then she said buy and looked at me.

"You" Michelle said I guessed she was talking to me.

"What" I asked very annoyed.

"Pack your bags so we can go home" she said to me.

"Why would we go home" Michelle gave me the are you stupid look.

"Look at your phone and tell me what happens in two days." She said smiling.

I sighed and unlocked my phone looked at the date and thought really hard. Yeah I came up with exactly nothing. Michelle just walked away saying pack my things while I thought about it. I was thing so hard about this but I couldn't figure out what I was missing.

When I finished packing I decided to check Facebook since I couldn't even grasp why Michelle was taking me home. When I finally logged on all my friends status' said Bummed or something that depicted them being upset. I checked Jessica's page and under her comments I read out loud.

"Hey everyone I'm bummed school starts in two days." I looked at the likes there were over 350 likes on this comment.

I thought for a second then looked at my phone, then thought again and looked at my phone once again then I dropped my phone and screamed.

"School starts in two days" I heard Michelle laughing evilly.

"So you finally figured it out did you." She said as I just looked at her dumbfounded.

Within the next few hours me and Michelle made it home where we prompty went school shopping which I hated because right after we finished shopping for me she took me to all these stores to buy things for herself.

The next day we went cloths shopping where I picked out like 30 different outfits to school. That's one thing I love about having a dad who happens to be a professional wrestler. When we got home I put away all my stuff and locked myself in my room for the rest of the night. Man tomorrow school was going to be _fun._

**So just a heads up the next chapter is going to be about Kristine going to school and her dealing Michelle. But there will be a surprise visit from an uncle of Kristine's see if you can guess who it is. Catch you later byez. **


End file.
